


The Most Important Thing

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is depressed and Tendou tries to cheer him up in the most Tendou way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Thing

Tendou Souji stepped into his home and was quickly cornered at the door by his younger sister. “Nii-san!” Juka hissed quietly, nodding toward the living room, “Kagami-kun is here. He seems unhappy today.” The young girl pouted, seeming far more concerned than Tendou himself did.

"Juka…" Tendou sighed, glancing over at her. "Don’t you have tennis practice today?"

"Ah!" Juka yelped a bit, "I almost forgot!" She grabbed her equipment and gave her brother a wide smile and a thumbs up before running past him out the door. Tendou allowed himself a brief smile before rounding into the living room, letting the expression fade as he found Kagami sulking on the couch.

"Kagami." Tendou frowned at him, "Can’t you go home and be miserable? You could have at least waited until I was home to come in here and be a pest." He at down beside Kagami as the other only slumped forward more, seeming only more dejected by Tendou’s comment.

"I guess I can’t even be depressed properly." Kagami mumbled. He jumped slightly as he felt Tendou’s hand on his shoulder. He had been about to look up, possibly even thank Tendou for the surprising gesture of comfort, when he felt himself shoved forward. Kagami toppled off the couch, hitting his head on the coffee table. He scrambled to his feet, clutching the side of his forehead where it had connected with the table, and scowled at Tendou. "W-What the hell was that?! Tendou!!"

Tendou looked calmly up at Kagami, crossing his arms. “Did that knock some sense into you?” He gave a small sigh at the confused pout on Kagami’s face. Why were the stupid ones always the cutest? “Grandmother said this; There is no failure. Only the path to success.” He turned his eyes to Kagami again, “If you made a mistake, learn from it and don’t be as foolish next time.”

"That’s easy for you to say…" Kagami sighed, flopping back onto the couch beside Tendou. "You don’t even make mistakes somehow. You’re big cool Tendou Souji, the most important jerk in the whole stupid world, and I’m just Kagami… The worthless idiot who can’t manage to do anything he sets out to do."

Kagami braced himself as he felt Tendou’s hands on his shoulders again, expecting to be thrown into the coffee table a second time. He was pleasantly surprised when Tendou’s hands slid forward, arms winding around Kagami’s shoulders as Tendou pressed against his back. “Looks like that didn’t knock any sense into you at all. I’ll have to do it harder next time.” Tendou mumbled against Kagami’s ear. Kagami’s face was red, embarrassed by the embrace, glad that at least Tendou was behind him so his face would at least be hidden.

"T-Tendou…"

Kagami squirmed a bit, which only resulted in Tendou holding tighter. “You can’t be worthless. It’s simple math.” Tendou scolded him in a level tone. “If I’m the most important, which I am, and you are the most important to me, which you are…” He let his lips brush lightly against Kagami’s neck, causing Kagami to shudder lightly as a tremor slid up his spine, “…Then that makes you the second most important person in the world. Act like it.”

Kagami forced himself to breathe evenly as Tendou unwound from around him and got up off of the couch. “Lunch today is mixed tempura and omlette.” Tendou informed Kagami calmly, as if the prior conversation hadn’t taken place at all. “You haven’t eaten today. You’re staying. We’ll eat first, and leave Juka’s out for her.” Kagami wanted to ask how Tendou knew he hadn’t eaten, but thought better of it, simply watching as Tendo walked out of the room and across the hall to the kitchen. The conversation was over, just like that.

Kagami looked down at his lap. Did he feel better? …He did, sort of. Tendou cared about him at least to some extent — Possibly a great extent, if that kiss to his neck hadn’t been imagined. — and he had made a point of saying how important Kagami was. The most important. He grinned a bit, in spite of himself.

When Juka returned from practice, she bounded into the living room. “Nii-san!” She stopped short at a gentle ‘Shh’ from Tendou. She was surprised to see her brother sitting on the couch reading the newspaper instead of in his usual chair, until she noticed Kagami asleep on the couch with his head on Tendou’s lap. She smilled and skipped up to the table to eat her lunch.


End file.
